Currently, a conventional air conditioner heat-radiating system adopts a serrated aluminum-based radiator that is tightly connected to a power module, a variable-frequency compressor driving module, and a variable-frequency blower driving module, of an air conditioner outdoor unit, and thus heat is absorbed from the power module, the variable-frequency compressor driving module and the variable-frequency blower driving module, of the air conditioner outdoor unit via the serrated aluminum-based radiator fin and dissipated into the surrounding air by means of air convection and a little natural radiation.
The above air conditioner heat-radiating system has the following two disadvantages and shortcomings:
First, heat-radiating effect of the air conditioner is unsatisfactory when it is used for cooling in summer: especially in some areas, such as East China and South China, outdoor temperatures in these areas are high in summer and air conditioners are used frequently, so that the power module, the variable-frequency compressor driving module and the variable-frequency blower driving module, of the air conditioner outdoor unit, each emits a large amount of heat, but due to a high outdoor temperature, the temperature of the serrated aluminum-based radiator fin cannot be reduced to below the ambient temperature (because the ambient temperature near the air conditioner outdoor unit is generally 40° C.-50° C.) by air convection, which leads to that the heat produced by the power module, the variable-frequency compressor driving module and the variable-frequency blower driving module, of the air conditioner outdoor unit, during their operation cannot be radiated sufficiently, and thereby oftentimes the power module, the variable-frequency compressor driving module and the variable-frequency blower driving module, of the air conditioner outdoor unit cannot operate normally with high efficiency, and it even leads to a running fault of the air conditioner in serious situation, reducing working stability and service life of the air conditioner;
Second, heat produced by the air conditioner cannot be recycled when it is used for heating in winter: since the serrated aluminum-based radiator circulation system cannot recycle the heat emitted from the power module, the variable-frequency compressor driving module and the variable-frequency blower driving module, of the air conditioner outdoor unit, the heat is wasted to a certain extent.
China patent application No. 201210217361.2 titled “Flat Tube Micro-channel Aluminum-based Radiator” provides a flat tube micro-channel aluminum-based radiator, which includes an aluminum plate and an insulation layer fixed on an electric box of an air conditioner, and a flat tube micro-channel heat exchange tube, of a hollow pipe structure, is disposed between the aluminum plate and the insulation layer, and is provided with heat exchange grilles within cavities thereof. The inventive flat tube micro-channel aluminum-based radiator has a reasonable structural design, reducing the volume of the radiator while increasing heat-radiating area, effectively controlling and recycling heat, and improving the heat-radiating efficiency when the air conditioner system is in operation.